CAPTAIN SCARLET OF SPECTRUM
by Maltray Fox
Summary: The Mysterons plan to destroy earth's moon


CAPTAIN SCARLET OF SPECTRUM  
  
(A novel adaptation of the audio adventure) By Maltray Fox  
  
Some events and characters Copyright © of all trademarks materials (Captain Scarlet & the Mysterons and all other series titles, all their characters, vehicles, crafts, etc.), owned by ITC/Polygram.  
  
Based on characters created by Gerry and Sylvia Anderson for the TV series "Captain Scarlet and the Mysterons".  
Siberia, 2069  
  
08:35 am.  
  
It had been a quiet month for Spectrum and with the Probe Omega launch coming up, Colonel White was thinking. The Spectrum Transporter, an upgraded Spectrum Helicopter, would near the Siberia Rocket Base within a few minutes. Lieutenant Green was handling the controls with dedication. At the very moment, a launching procedure was on its way at the base. "Navigational satellite minus ten, final countdown begins. This is Siberia base control, handing over control to Substation Two for launch procedure. All personnel clear the area," said a voice over the speaker system of the base.  
  
"There's the rocket base, dead ahead, Lieutenant Green," said Colonel White. "Contact Substation Two for permission to land. Though I think they will ask us to circle. By my calculations, they should be firing the navigational rocket at any minute."  
  
"Yes, Sir," answered Green as he touched a control.  
  
"Calling Substation Two, this is Spectrum Transporter 14A. Requesting permission to land. Colonel White aboard, reporting for Probe Omega security conference,» he said into the radio.  
  
"Substation Two, to Spectrum transporter. Navigational rocket blast off delayed twenty minutes. You are clear to land, repeat clear to land." a voice replied over the COM system. "Say, there's the Navigational rocket now, just over to starboard. Look's impressive," said Lieutenant Green.  
  
"It certainly is," answered Colonel White looking that way too. "But not as half as impressive as the probe Omega vehicle. See it way over there. About a mile from the main control buildings." "It's gigantic!" Lieutenant Green said staring in awe at the enormous probe. "The biggest spacecraft mankind has ever built. Is it right that ninety percent of its bulk is fuel tanks?" "Correct, and it will need every drop to reach the exploration area way out in the Mexican Hat Galaxy. It's unmanned, of course, entirely remote controlled once it gets off the ground." "Hence the navigation rocket. That's the box of tricks that will guide Big Brother on its journey." Lieutenant Green stopped suddenly, his eyes having caught something strange. "Look at the base of the navigational rocket ignition vapour!" he exclaimed.  
  
"You're right, but control said the shot was delayed," Colonel White remarked.  
  
Just then, the rocket blasted off, sending shockwaves through the air. The helicopter was far to close and was caught in the after blast.  
  
"Peal off, Lieutenant!" Colonel White ordered.  
  
"The blast wave. we're out of control! I cannot hold her, Colonel!" exclaimed Lieutenant Green.  
  
The helicopter screamed towards the ground and Lieutenant Green grabbed for the ejection systems and pulled hard. The two seats ejected far into the air, but it looked like the two men where going to have a hard landing.  
  
**********  
  
Siberia Rocket Base,  
  
10:21 am.  
  
"Your Colonel is a lucky man, Lieutenant Green, and so are you. To eject at such a low altitude is normally suicidal!"  
  
Lieutenant Green had wakened up in a hospital bed. A man in a white shirt had been tending to him and had explained that he was in the sickbay of Siberia Rocket Base. Shortly after their landing, Green and Colonel White had been found by a rescue team that had been sent after the base received report of the helicopter's crash. Green was feeling fine, just a little shaken. "I... I... guess the snow cushioned our impact, Dr. Loval, he answered. "Is Colonel White.?" "Oh no, no, no," The doctor answered, reassuring. A couple of clean fractures, mild concussion. A couple of weeks sedation and he'll be as good as new." The door to the sickroom opened, and a man stepped inside closing the door behind him.  
  
"Excuse me, I have some most important news that must be passed to Spectrum immediately."  
  
"Have you discovered why we where given permission to land, Professor Volocheck?" asked Lieutenant Green.  
  
"We've discovered the controller of Substation Two," replied Volocheck. "One of my best men. The poor fellow is dead, murdered. Someone else gave you that clearance. Someone who deliberately tried to kill the Colonel and yourself."  
  
"Then... then this could only be the work of the Mysterons," grimly commented Lieutenant Green.  
  
*********  
  
Cloudbase, 40,000 feet above Earth surface  
  
10:42 am.  
  
"THIS IS THE VOICE OF THE MYSTERONS... WE KNOW THAT YOU CAN HEAR US EARTHMEN...WE HAVE NOT FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOUR UNPROVOKED ATTACK ON OUR COMPLEX ON MARS...OUR ACTS OF RETALIATION AGAINST YOU WILL CONTINUE... AND THIS TIME THE WHOLE OF EARTH WILL TASTE OUR VENGANCE... WE WILL DESTROY YOUR MOON."  
  
"Cloudbase radio control to deputy commander Captain Blue. Did you hear that sir?"  
  
Captain Ochre was seated at the station that was Lieutenant Green's, taking over for him during his absence. Upon hearing the new Mysterons' threat, he had switched on the Cloudbase communication system to call Captain Blue back to the command center. At about that moment, the door slid open, and Blue stepped in.  
  
"I sure did" he answered, walking toward the circular control desk and taking the seat. "Put out a call for Captain Scarlet and have him come to the command center immediately. Alert all standby personnel for immediate action."  
  
"S.I.G.," replied Captain Ochre.  
  
"Now let's see, that message from Lieutenant Green in Siberia. It seems to tie in somehow," said Blue.  
  
The door to the command center opened again, and in came Captain Scarlet.  
  
"Ah, Captain Scarlet!" Blue welcomed him.  
  
"Yes, Captain?"  
  
"I think I have a lead on how the Mysterons may make good on their recent threat of destroying the moon," commented Blue. "I need not tell you what will happen if they succeed, Captain. Violent earthquakes, tidal waves, perhaps even deviation of the world into a new and dangerous solar orbit. Now just what would it take to destroy the moon? A bomb more powerful than anything mankind has ever devised. Or perhaps a rocket."  
  
"You mean Probe Omega?" asked Scarlet.  
  
"Exactly," answered Blue. It is my opinion that the attempt on the lives of Colonel White and Lieutenant Green, was made in the objective of retro- metabolising them into Mysteron agents. They would have been the Mysterons' means of aiming the probe right at the moon. Who would ever question them?"  
  
"Indeed, the Mysterons should not be underestimated," replied Scarlet with all seriousness.  
  
**********  
  
Captain Blue was now alone in the command center, Scarlet having left for the transporter on the flight deck.  
  
"It's all up to you now, Scarlet," whispered Captain Blue to himself "If you cannot unearth the next point of Mysteron attack, then the whole of Earth is doomed."  
  
Blue wondered if he sent his good friend Scarlet to his death, all the while asking himself what was death to an indestructible man.  
  
*********  
  
Siberia Rocket Base,  
  
12:34.  
  
Captain Scarlet was feeling the bitter cold of Siberia wind pass his face. He had been met by an older man.  
  
"Welcome to the Siberian Rocket Base, Captain Scarlet. I am Professor Volocheck. I am in charge of Project Omega. Maybe we should go inside, Siberia is not a warm place"  
  
"Glad to know you, professor," answered Scarlet.  
  
The two stepped inside into the warm. Removing their coats, they stepped into a moving walkway.  
  
"We'll go directly to Colonel White's sick room," said Volocheck. "He's recovering, thank goodness, Lieutenant Green is with him."  
  
The walkway took them directly to the sickbay, and then they went to Colonel White's room. The door opened and the two entered. The room had two beds, a television and a small potted plant, and not much else. White was lying in his bed. He was pale, with his head bandaged; upon seeing Captain Scarlet he welcomed him with a faint but warm enough smile. "Come in, Captain Scarlet. It's good to see you."  
  
"And you Sir. Lieutenant Green." Scarlet nodded to Green, standing next to the Colonel's bed. "I'm ready for duty immediately."  
  
"It's good to be anywhere," muttered Lieutenant Green. "Pardon Lieutenant?" asked Colonel White.  
  
"I was saying Sir, that it's good to see Captain Scarlet," replied Lieutenant Green.  
  
The two superior officers went quiet for a few seconds. It was obvious Green had been giving quite a scare and that he was grateful to be alive.  
  
"Eh...how do you feel, Captain?" He added, wanting to change subject.  
  
"I, eh... I feel fine. Both you and the Colonel are clear," answered Scarlet after a few seconds.  
  
"Gentlemen, I don't quite understand," mentioned Volocheck.  
  
"It was a sort of demonstration for you, Professor," answered Lieutenant Green. "You see, though the Colonel and I were apparently unharmed by our crash, it could be we had been killed and brought back to life under Mysteron control. We know that we where not, but Captain Scarlet has proved it conclusively."  
  
"You see Professor, Captain Scarlet reacts to the presence of Mysteron agents. Headache, roaring in the ears for example. This is why he is here," stated Colonel White. "If the Mysterons take over anyone on this base, then I'll know instantly," added Scarlet.  
  
**********  
  
13:36  
  
The fueling machines filling the tanks of Probe Omega were making a few noises - not many, but enough to make it needed for people to raise their voices to be raised so they would hear one another. "Probe Omega's fueling point, Captain Scarlet." Volocheck shouted. "It is some sight, no?".  
  
"It certainly is, now professor," answered Scarlet. "We must assume that the Mysterons will try to influence the course of the rocket after blast- off. Who exactly on your staff could interfere with the course settings without arousing suspicion?"  
  
"Luckily, only two people, the senior technicians Vanda and Corrigon. And speak of the devil: here is Corrigon now."  
  
A tall man, dressed in a grey overall, was directing the filling operation, not far from there. Volocheck gestured to him and called him up:  
  
"Corrigon, can you spare us a few moments?" "What's up, Prof?" the man asked, approaching them. "I'm right in the middle of the flaming fueling."  
  
"I won't keep you long. I'd like you to meet Captain Scarlet from Spectrum. He's ...eh, on special security duties," replied Volocheck.  
  
"Glad to know you, sport," said Corrigon, shaking hands with Scarlet. "You don't mind if we save the chit-chat till later. I have a tight schedule if we are to make tomorrow' s blast off."  
  
As Corrigon seemed in such a hurry, Scarlet nodded, and watched as the man left, almost as quickly as he had come. Volocheck turned to Scarlet.  
  
"Come Captain, we'll take the elevator to Vanda's department." He guided Scarlet onto a nearby elevator and waited until the door slide close behind them. "Tell me did you...did you detect anything?" "No. Nothing. Corrigon's clear... at the moment." answered Scarlet. "But if anything happens to him or this woman Vanda, let me know at once. A accident, anything." The elevator stopped and Volocheck and Scarlet stepped out and opened a nearby door. The two entered into a room, with its walls covered with stellar charts, with one huge picture of the Omega Probe hanging in the middle of them. A woman was there, drawing lines on a chart put on a working table, and making complicated calculations. She raised her heads upon Volocheck and Scarlet coming in.  
  
"Oh Professor, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Sorry to interrupt your work, Vanda," said Volocheck.  
  
"Hello, I'm just taking a look around, sort of general security snooper for Spectrum." He gave a smile. "How is the final stages for the Probe launching going?" he asked.  
  
"Oh, absolutely fine," answered Vanda, smiling. "Just look at her." She gestured toward the large picture on the wall. "That's a thing of beauty, Captain. She'll go right on schedule and smooth and sweet. "She looked at Scarlet, with worry in her eyes. "Is. everything all right?"  
  
Scarlet could not help but like her. He smiled again, reassuringly. "Everything is fine, for now. Just checking out on a few things." "When are the final course settings going to be made?" asked Volocheck.  
  
"About half an hour, if I can get Corrigon from his fueling." She hesitated a second, then put down her pen. "I'd better go get him myself. Seems I've been waiting for hours. If you'll excuse me, gentlemen. "We'll be on our way, anyway," replied Volocheck.  
  
"I'll see you later," added Scarlet.  
  
The three went out, and Vanda went directly to the fueling point. Going the other direction in the hallway, Volocheck looked to Scarlet.  
  
"Vanda, Captain?". "No Professor, incredibly no," replied Scarlet. "The Mysterons have not got at Corrigon or Vanda. That means the attempt on them must take place in the next half hour. We have to keep them under constant watch from this moment on." **********  
  
Siberia Rocket Base, Central Command Room 14:06  
  
"Well that's it, all ready to go," said Corrigon.  
  
"Now we can all relax and wait for blast-off," replied Vanda.  
  
"Well Captain," said Volocheck. "We have been privileged to what these people complete their work. Shall we return to your quarters?"  
  
"Yes, but I think we best call on Colonel White first," mentioned Scarlet.  
  
*********  
  
Colonel White's Sick Room  
  
14:27  
  
"I cannot understand it Colonel, Corrigon and Vanda are fine. The rocket is fine, nothing can alter Probe Omega's blast off course," reported Scarlet.  
  
"Then there is no telling how the Mysterons are going to strike," replied Colonel White. He was looking paler that last he had met with Scarlet. The latter thought that he was probably straining himself a little too much, and worrying about the present situation. White gave a tired sigh. "Captain, you must get onto the World Government under my authority. Convince them to cancel the launch of Probe Omega. Do you hear me?" As Colonel White apparently wasn't feeling well at all, Scarlet left him to the care of Doctor Loval and departed to take a plane to Futura City, in order to carry out his orders.  
  
*********  
  
Siberia Rocket Base, Colonel White's Sick Room,  
  
07:01 am. The next day  
  
Captain Scarlet had just returned back from his trip to Futura City. Colonel White seemed in better shape this morning. Lieutenant Green was with him, along with Professor Volocheck. "I'm sorry sir, I tried trying to convince them," Scarlet reported, looking frustrated. "Even the President himself refuses to stop the launch of Probe Omega. They say...they say our evidence means nothing." "Wait. Professor Volocheck, Substation Two, what's going on there now? Is it still operational?" asked Colonel White.  
  
"What... what no," spluttered Volocheck. "After the navigational rocket went into orbit, it was closed down. But why?"  
  
"If anyone was there - the man who tried to kill us... Could he tamper with the settings of the navigational rocket?" asked Lieutenant Green.  
  
"By Heaven, yes!" exclaimed Volocheck. In a different position, it would send Probe Omega right into the Moon!" "The explosion would be huge," muttered Colonel White.  
  
*********  
  
07:25 am. Five minutes before blast-off  
  
Captain Scarlet and Lieutenant Green left Colonel White's sick room in a hurry and take a care to go directly to Substation Two, not far from the launch site. Leaving Green in the car, Scarlet walked into the elevator that would bring him to the Station, situation several feet under the surface.  
  
The klaxon on the base sounded it's warning that Probe Omega was just about ready to blast off. Scarlet flipped down his cap microphone.  
  
"Get out of here!" he called to Green. "Probe Omega is on its final countdown! You'd be caught in the blast!"  
  
"Professor Volocheck is on the line. We can delay blast off," replied Lieutenant Green. .  
  
"No!" exclaimed Scarlet. His head was reeling, and he had beginning to sweat. He knew what it meant. "A Mysteron agent is here on Substation Two. I... I can feel it. I'll deal with him. Leave now!"  
  
Green gave his acknowledgement and Scarlet, knowing that he would be safely out of the way, concentrated on his job.  
  
The elevator came to an end and Scarlet got out. There was a nearby door, leading to the control room of Substation Two. Scarlet crashed through it. He could see a tall, dark man, all dressed in Black, standing in front of the controls and recognized him instantly. The man also recognized him:  
  
"What the... Scarlet!"  
  
Captain Black, long presumed dead on the MEV on Mars, had been a pawn of the Mysterons ever since then. For months, Spectrum had been trying to catch him, but had never succeeded. Now, he was there in front of Scarlet.  
  
"Captain Black!" he hissed. "I should have known you were behind this!"  
  
"You're too late, Earthman," replied Black.  
  
"They have a saying here on Earth: it's never too late!" replied Scarlet.  
  
Scarlet drew his gun, and Black did the same. The resulting gun battle was short, and Scarlet was hit in the chest. Black took advantage of this and escaped through the door, while Scarlet fell to his knees. He watched as Black ran away from him, and then turned his attention to the controls. He fell face first on the floor. Keeping himself from loosing consciousness, he crawled his way towards the controls, and finally reached them. Scarlet, before once again dying, managed to pull one of the controls.  
  
**********  
  
Central Command Room,  
  
07:30 am.  
  
"Twenty seconds to zero." announced the base speaker system. "10... 9... 8... 7... 6... 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... 0... Blast off!"  
  
"Probe Omega launched, Sir, exit altitude a ok, all systems are go," said a nearby tech.  
  
"We can only hope Captain Scarlet has managed to cancel the influence of the navigational satellite," said Volocheck. " I'm afraid that, whatever happens, Probe Omega will not go anywhere near the Mexican Hat Galaxy. The exploration of the Mexican Hat Galaxy will have to start again from scratch. I just wonder what the World Government is going to say."  
  
**********  
  
Secret Location Futura City, Two weeks later  
  
09:12am  
  
The group of men and women in the large meeting hall had taken their seats.  
  
"Gentlemen," said the World President, "in concluding this emergency meeting of the world security council, I can express my regrets that the Mysteron agent Captain Black was able to make his escape. However, on the behalf of the people's of the world, I can congratulate Captain Scarlet on his magnificent effort." The President turned to acknowledge Captain Scarlet, seated not far from him, next to Colonel White. There was a round of applause in the hall.  
  
"I can also exclusively reveal, that by a strange twist of fate, the eventual trajectory of Probe Omega terminated on... Mars." The World President paused a short instant, and the people and the hall waited expectantly for him to continue. "The blast of the collision was noted by every observatory on Earth. It is expert opinion that thanks to Spectrum the voice of the Mysterons will be silent for some considerable time to come."  
  
The End??? 


End file.
